The Vampire Who Has Everything
by RainyGirl1978
Summary: Short one shot written for the ADF 12 Days of Christmas contest. E/B, mostly canon, fluff.


**The Vampire Who Has Everything**

**This was just a fun little Christmas one shot I wrote for the ADF 12 Days of Christmas contest. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. :) I'm just having some fun with her characters.**

My pen tapped a staccato rhythm against my notebook, a pretense to make the humans more comfortable, as all my focus honed in on the professor.

I hurriedly wrote in my notebook as he read from Chaucer's retraction.

Although, this class would soon be over, my essay for entrance into the Graduate program was due in January and I would be working on it over the break while my family celebrated Christmas. We would be leaving New Hampshire for Forks on Saturday and I wanted to absorb every last bit of material from this class that I could before boarding the plane as it would help me with my essay.

I cocked my head to the side and thoughtfully placed the tip of my pen between my lips. A sharp cracking sound rung through the lecture hall and my head snapped to Edward sitting next to me as the students searched the room trying to decipher where the sound had come from. Edward swiftly disposed of the severed chunk of desk gripped in his hand. Quickly, he turned his eyes away from me and back to the front of the room. His face was cast in rigid planes, eyebrows lowered, lips drawn tightly.

_What in the world?_

"What's wrong?" I spoke only loud enough for him to hear.

He shook his head almost imperceptibly, his gaze fixed on Dr. Channing, who had paused for a beat at the disturbance.

I raised one eyebrow but when he refused to respond I turned my attention back to the lecture, noticing Edward cast a glare in the direction of his siblings.

_Whatever._

The plane ride was uneventful as I poured over journal article after journal article and Edward sat, still as an ice sculpture, with the exception of his drumming fingertips on the arm rests.

About halfway into the flight, Emmett muttered from the row behind us, "What's the matter Edward? Something got you all worked up?"

A low growl vibrated through Edward's chest and I looked up at him. His eyes were dark, fixed on me.

"Edward you really need to hunt as soon as we land," I said.

A sharp inhale through his nose and his lips twitched as his gaze darkened even more and I heard a snigger from the row behind.

He was really starting to creep me out.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said gruffly, his eyes falling to my mouth.

He said nothing more for the rest of the flight, or at the airport in Seattle, or on the car ride to Forks. When I suggested he hunt he simply glared at me saying it was unnecessary.

After visiting with the family for a while, Edward's behavior only increasing in its disturbing nature, I decided it was time to head to our room to work on my essay.

I sat on the bed with my laptop, typing, when the door opened quietly and Edward entered, closing and locking it. He walked towards me, slowly, circling and stalking me like prey, his eyes a tempest. Dropping on all fours on the bed, he caged me in as I leaned back on my arms and scooted away.

He growled, seizing my wrist and fixing me in place. "Wife," he murmured, his face dropping to my neck, breathing me in.

"Edward, I really don't have time for this," I said, extracting my wrist from his grasp and pushing him away.

He was not deterred, continuing his advance.

"I have to work," I insisted. "I need to be sure it's perfect so I can get into Graduate School. Remember, you're the one that wanted me to do this anyway."

"Later," he grunted, shoving my laptop to the side, gripping my hair in his fist and laying what would have at one time been a bruising kiss on my lips.

He pulled a breath away and I gasped, "Edward, I love you. I want to be with you, but let me finish this first." I reached up to shove him off the bed when his teeth latched aggressively and possessively onto my neck.

_That's gonna leave a mark._

Since I had been changed our marital life had certainly been passionate, but I had never seen him this – _animalistic_ before.

"Edward!" I nearly shouted to get his attention. Releasing my neck, he rose up to look at me.

I sucked in an unnecessary gasp of air at the primal and raw need swirling in his dark eyes.

Shuddering a bit, I squeaked, "Please, just let me finish."

His feral growl ripped through him and he stalked off, slamming the door behind him.

I sat in a daze for a few moments. _What in the world has gotten into him?_

The next day was Christmas and I helped Esme with the ham we were preparing for Charlie and Sue who would be joining us for dinner.

I heard his approach behind me as I bent over to put the ham in the oven. A firm hand graced over the curve of my behind as I closed the door and straightened to a stand. His strong arms latched around my middle and he began to kiss my neck.

"You're coming with me," he demanded, leaving no room for argument.

I argued just the same, "The food," I began.

But I was cut off. "They can handle it," he asserted, whirling me around and hauling me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Exuberant laughter filled the room as Edward stalked off, his arm secure over my waist.

"What do you give the vampire that has everything?" Jasper asked breathlessly.

"Payback!" Emmett boomed, bumping fists with Jasper in front of the Christmas tree. "Thanks buddy, I owe you! He'll never give us flack about our extracurricular activities again!"

Emmett's eyebrows waggled as my body swayed to Edward's determined gait.

"Lousy mood control," Edward muttered, picking up his speed on the way to our room, as laughter echoed throughout the house.

**So... Lemme know what you think! **


End file.
